1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting element and a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of light emitting elements used in light emitting devices, various development efforts have conventionally been made for achieving an even light emission intensity distribution in a light extraction surface. For example, a light emitting element used in a light emitting device disclosed in WO2009/019836 has at least two regions, namely, an edge portion and a region inner than the edge portion. The light emitting element is provided with an anode electrode at each of the edge portion and the region inner than the edge portion, and is further provided with a cathode electrode at the region inner than the edge portion, which cathode electrode is shared with the edge portion.
On the other hand, in a light emitting element, the current density is greater in a region where the distance between an anode electrode (a p-side electrode) and a cathode electrode (an n-side electrode) is short, which tends to result in uneven light emission. Accordingly, in view of unevenness in the current density attributed to disposition of the electrodes also, it is considered that the light emission intensity distribution is susceptible to improvement.